Glory
by ice bitten
Summary: When Team Seven has a simple mission of pulling out weeds, Naruto makes it his LIFE’S WORK TO UTTERLY DEFEAT UCHIHA SASUKE AS A ONE CHANCE FOR GLORY. While, Sasuke isn’t about to stand down, Sakura ponders the saneness of her team. ONE SHOT.


**Glory**

**When Team Seven has a simple mission of pulling out weeds, Naruto makes it his LIFE'S WORK TO UTTERLY DEFEAT UCHIHA SASUKE AS A ONE CHANCE FOR GLORY. While, Sasuke isn't about to stand down, Sakura will just have to keep her teammates from killing the daisies. ONE SHOT. Sasusakunaru**

This mission is very dangerous. The slightest mistake separate and judge the mission as a "Success" or "Failure". Now, we were chosen very specially for this mission. Naruto, Sasuke, do your best. Sakura, I want you to oversee the mission so it doesn't go haywire okay? Let's go! The fate of Konoha in**_ OUR HANDS! _**

"Fate of Konoha **_my butt!_**" Sakura screamed, digging up a weed, "Figures the only time he appoints me as overseer is as a joke."

The three squatted, each having dirt smeared on their cheeks and hands, Naruto had tugged up his sleeves, digging into the earth as Sakura messily tied her long, pink hair. Sasuke only grunted and proceeded with the mission.

The fact is was mid August didn't help too much either.

"Sasuke kun," Sakura cooed, and she scooted closer to the raven child, "Do you need help?"

Sasuke only shifted his shoulders, making a ruffling noise with his hands.

"Sasuke kun?" Sakura questioned and she turned to look over Sasuke's shoulders.

Sakura gasped fell back, landing in a dust around her butt.

Turning to glare, Sasuke barked at Sakura, "What? Why did you fall!"

"Sasuke kun…" Sakura said and she twisted her body away from Sasuke, her shoulders shaking, "Sasuke kun…"

Then finally Sakura choked a laugh and immediately she covered her mouth with her dirt stained hand, shaking.

"What's up, Sakura chan?" Naruto called and he strolled, taking a long look at Sakura's shaking figure and to Sasuke, "What did you **_do_** to her bastard?"

"Nothing," Sasuke scoffed and he turned back to his work.

While Sakura was still coughing in laughter, Naruto curiously glanced over Sasuke shoulders, he stood on tippy toes, extending his neck.

Oh. Snap.

Suddenly Naruto fell back with Sakura, howling in laughter. Unlike the modest girl however, Naruto didn't hide how hilarious he found the situation to be.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto choked out and he fell into laughter again, "C-Can you e-even tell what a w-weed_ **is!"**_

Standing, Sasuke gripped the plants in his hand, he was **_sure_** they were weeds…weeds had leaves right? Come to think of it? What separated the weeds from the flowers? Damn it, they were all the same!

"Sasuke kun?" Sakura said, and she patted her hand on Sasuke's shoulders, "Why don't you leave it to me? You can throw away the bags of weeds Naruto and I set out."

Sasuke glared, turning his full attention to Sakura, clutching the plant in white knuckles.

"I…Know…" Sasuke gritted out, "What…a weed is."

"Apparently not, bastard!" Naruto yelled and he rolled in laughter.

Sakura tisked at Naruto while trying to control the smile slipping on her face. Sasuke dead panned, turning around to look at his work.

There were holes everywhere that didn't make sense, numerous plants and weeds were toppled over one another, and to the side was a drawing of fan, which Sasuke had carelessly drawn as he got bored. Taking a deeper look, Sasuke thus concluded it looked something more of the dope would do.

Snaking his eyes, Sasuke glanced at both Sakura and Naruto's beds, the clean, flat dirt had little holes and the plants, which Sasuke concluded were weeds, were set nicely to the side, ready to be trashed in the brown sacks next to them.

God, damn it.

"Oh, this is too good," Naruto laughed, "The rich bastard doesn't know what a weed is," To this Sasuke grunted, "But don't worry, bastard! I'm from down under, yo, Sakura and I are a different **_breed_**."

Sakura smacked Naruto, who had slung his arms around Sakura during the speech.

"Don't listen to him, Sasuke kun," Sakura reassured, "Though, he is kind of right, in some sick form. I can teach you-"

"**_How_**," Sasuke inverted, "How is the dope right?"

Sakura hesitantly took a step back, her hands out trying to separate herself.

"U-Uh, we just were born different! I mean, not like the sharingan and other people, but just…Oh, how can I put this?" Sakura muttered, giving a weak smile to Sasuke.

But Sasuke was already enraged.

A different breed?

Him and Sakura?

Him and Naruto!

Aw,**_ hell_** nah.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, breaking Sakura from her confused trance, "Is this," and he held up the plant in his hand, "Is this a weed?"

Sakura shook her head.

"No, Sasuke kun, that's a flower," Sakura said and she pointed to a viney plant by Sasuke's shoes, "See? That ones a weed. Just, go pick the ones looking similar to them."

And Sasuke, number one in Konoha, waltzed over to a completely different plant, and plucked it up.

"Elementary," Sasuke scoffed.

"Sasuke kun…" Sakura sighed, "That's a flower."

Silence.

"Give it up, Sasuke," Naruto boomed.

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked up to Naruto, who was now standing on a bag full of weeds, his arms smugly crossed his chest, and the Sun surrounding his figure, shadowing his face.

"Naruto…" Sakura warned, but Naruto held a hand up.

"My Sakura chan, you shouldn't bother with the likes of him," Naruto began, and he placed a weed in his mouth, chewing it like he would a toothpick, "You and me, Sakura, we're one in the same- Middle classmen having already learned the arts of picking **_weeds!"_**

Actually, Sakura thought, it's not really an art…

"So!" Naruto yelled, and he pointed a stem at Sasuke, "This rich bastard can't **_possibly_** know how to do it our way!"

Sakura sighed and laughed, "Sasuke kun, you can't possibly be intimidated by this nonsense- Sasuke kun?"

Inner fire raged in Sasuke's eyes, the broken flower he held in his hand was burning, ripping to shreds.

"Yes…" Naruto cooed, "Feel the burn! I bet you, you had your little maids tend to the garden don't you?"

A vein appeared, two, three and Sakura stepped back, too dumbfounded by the situation folding out.

This was **_not _**happening.

"IT'S WAR, SASUKE!" Naruto roared and he threw back his head, howling in laughter, "AND I'VE WON! WITH MY STREET RAT KNOWLEDGE! OH HO HO HO HO!"

Sakura turned to Naruto and screamed, "Naruto! Shut **_UP!_** " At this, Sakura kicked the sack, sending Naruto crushing on the floor.

"Sa-Sakura chan…" Naruto groaned, but Sakura grinded her heel on his head, muffling the noise.

"Sasuke kun," Sakura said sweetly, the sweat glistened off her forehead, "Why don't we-"

But she was paused as Sasuke walked past Sakura, grabbing at Naruto's scalp so they were face to face.

"You," Sasuke muttered, "Me, tomorrow night at the Konoha park. We'll see whose really the weed."

"Oh don't worry," Naruto sneered, "I'll be sure to pick you first."

But with that, Sasuke slammed Naruto's head back in the dirt, smearing his face in.

"Sakura," Sasuke called as he dusted his hands, "You be there too."

So, the evening ended with Sakura fixing up Sasuke's bed, Sasuke only inches away hauntingly watching Sakura, and Naruto rubbing a cold sack of peas against his scratched up face.

Oh yes, tomorrow night- it was on.

At 3:27 AM he called her.

"Hello?" Sakrua muffled into the phone, her covers thrown over her head.

"Sakura."

Sakura's eyes shot up and instantly she blushed.

"Sa-Sasuke kun?" Sakura asked and she grinned.

This is the phone call that has been the aspect of Sakura's life.

Sasuke coughed and answered, "I need you to come over- now."

Sakura eagerly nodded, then realizing Sasuke couldn't see her, said, "Oh yes! I'll come over!"

That was half an hour ago.

Sakura had dressed up in her most prized clothes, her hair combed back and her make up perfectly painted on her face. She had sported a long, red dress with a slit high up to her thigh and ruby red heels to accent.

So imagine her surprise when Sasuke told her to "get down and pick the damn weeds?"

Crying, Sakura was now squatting in her prized clothes, a pair of garden gloves picking at Sasuke's garden with Sasuke only millimeters from her body, with sharingan fixiated.

I feel so used, Sakura thought, and this is pretty disturbing.

Not noticing Sakura's tortured state, Sasuke only insisted she kept picking the weeds and with him watching, sharingan activated.

It was midnight the next night the showdown was placed.

Sakura yawned, leaning against the tree. She looked at her nails in dismay; the edged were chipped and way underneath were dirt clogs that would take forever to dig out. Sakura shook her head.

The things she did for true love.

Shivering, Sakura gripped giant coat closer, news said it was going to rain, hopefully those two dimwitted teammates of her could work it out before it.

"Sakura chaaaaan!" Naruto yelled, hopping in one-twos.

Sakura, irritable, looked up and instantly gaped.

Naruto was sporting a pair of giant yellow pants, red suspenders crossing over across his chest. He snugged his feet into two giant black boots and instead of his head band, Naruto tied a bandana around his hair.

"Naruto!" Sakura scramed, "What in **_God's_** name are you wearing! You'll catch a cold! Haven't you heard of the rain coming!"

"I wanted to dress for the occasion," Naruto said, he clamped a hand on the tree next to Sakura's face, "Say, baby, how about a good luck kiss?"

Sakura shuddered and pushed back Naruto's forehead.

"You idiot! Why am I even-"

_**"Sakura." **_

Both Sakura and Naruto glanced up. There on the hill where the moonlight clearly gazed upon, Sasuke stood, as if in spot light, in a sheer garden shirt, which was unbuttoned all the down to show of his belly button. The sleeves were pushed up, revealing his hands in a pair of garden gloves. He was wearing his worn down jeans and sandals.

Sakura suffered from an intense nose bleed.

Naruto gently pushed Sakura behind him, throwing an arm towards Sasuke.

"Be prepared to lose, Bastard!"

Sasuke smirked, his bangs clouded his face, then suddenly he made eye contact with Naruto, sharingan flaring.

"I'm taking out the weeds."

Oh my God! Sakura thought, she so did **_not_** hear that from her beloved Sasuke kun!

"Too cheesy," Sakura muttered to herself, "This whole battle is a joke…"

"So what's the deal?" Naruto asked as Sasuke jumped from the hill.

Sasuke smirked and jerked his thumb to two sacks behind him.

"The one with the most weeds win," Sasuke simply said, "We'll have Sakura weigh them in the end."

"Hey-" Sakura began but Sasuke glanced at her.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, "If any of us pick a flower instead of weed…"

A gust of wind suddenly flew around the three, causing Sakura to scream and Naruto to jerk.

But Sasuke, in all his glory, stood still against the gust, finished his sentence.

"If either of us picks a flower instead of weed…it is automatic surrender."

Naruto gulped and Sakura dead panned.

"You're serious?" Sakura asked and was silenced with Sasuke's cold face.

_Since when the hell do I joke?_

Naruto grinned and gave a thumb up.

"Alright, bastard! I accept the challenges! So what are the wagers?"

Sasuke turned his head away, shoving his hands in the worn out pockets.

"Tisk, I don't care," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto leaned forward, imitating Sasuke's stance and shoving his bare hands into his pockets.

"So," Naruto said, "How about for Sakura chan then?"

Sakura jerked her head, glaring a at Naruto.

"Naruto-"

"Sure," Sasuke agreed, "I don't care which the prize is. I'll win."

And while Sakura was in a state of blushing and shock, constantly saying to herself how "hard life was for the beautiful", Naruto and Sasuke squatted next to each other, hands in dirt.

"Sakura chan! Start the count down!" Naruto yelled and he turned his head back, fire in eyes.

_I can't lose this! Both Sakura chan and my pride are on the line!_

Sasuke glared at the ground, already eyeing a weed approximately one feet and three inches from his left pinky.

_I will _not_ lose to that dope._

"Alright," Sakura said, a faint blush still on her face, suddenly a gust of wind fell over again ad Sakura hugged her jacket tighter, "Al-Alright sorry! Uh…Go?"

It was as if Sakura had let a time bomb explode because as soon as the word exited her mouth, the two threw themselves into the dirt, scampering in the ground.

Naruto grabbed at every weed, stuffing them into the brown sack, he pounced over Sasuke and snatched the weed Sasuke has pinned for.

Sasuke glared, Naruto returned it.

_Damn you._

Sasuke was in a fury, his sharingan activated and speed matching Naruto. He quickly stole some weeds from Naruto's grasp and it took a few seconds before the two started ripping apart the grass, glaring for the weeds.

Meanwhile, Sakura stood there in awe, watching the two spazzing about, picking at the weeds.

"I thought, " Sakura gulped, "This was a joke but now looking at it…they're going so fast! Everything is a blur, but not one of them is making a mistake and picking a flower!"

And as if things couldn't get any more dramatic, a thunder roared over Sakura, the pink hared girl sacredly glanced upwards to the dark, grey sky.

Lightning flashed, outlining Sasuke and Naruto's bodies as they clashed for the weeds in a dug out battle. Naruto, his blue eyes flaring with a hint of the kyubi and Sasuke with his red sharingan eyes flashing.

Sakura hugged her jacket closer as the winds became harsher and the rain started to batter down on her shoulders.

"This is insane!" Sakura yelled but her voice was drowned in the thunder, "**_SASUKE! NARUTO! STOP THIS NOW!" _**

Sasuke dug into the earth, pulling out the weed.

_I can't stop now!_

Naruto gritted his teeth against the rock scraping on his hands.

_It's too late to stop!_

Sasuke ripped a dirt clog from the ground and hurled it behind him.

Hurling it straight on Sakura's hair.

Gaping, Sakura rummaged her hand in her hair, picking the wet clump from her hair, then suddenly Naruto chucked another dirt clog, not thinking where it would end up.

It smacked Sakura on the face.

Sakura stood there in silence, the roars of thunder and her unbelievably stupid teammates sounded over her. The dirt was smeared in her hair and face, slowly sliding off the plomp on the ground.

"This," Sakura began, **_"…IS ENOUGH!"_**

In the clash of the night, Sasuke and Naruto didn't notice as Sakura crept behind both of them and knocked their heads together, knocking them both out.

The next day it was reported someone had completely weeded out Konoha Park, that and dug numerous holes surrounding the area.

Kakashi looked down at his students.

Naruto and Sasuke were both bound in separate blankets, a giant bandage on one side of their heads, bags under their eyes and a drip of snot down the nose completed their appearance.

Sakura was smiling innocently next to them, proud to say the giant jacket had kept Sakura from getting sick from the rain.

"Well, seeing how two thirds of our team is sick, I requested a D rank mission today," Kakashi smiled, "Today we'll be picking tomatoes."

Naruto gaped and dropped his blankets.

"But I don't know how to do that!"

Sasuke smirked, also dropping his blanket.

"The Uchiha estate carried plenty of tomatoes in their garden," Sasuke said, "It seems I'll have the advantage in this one."

If you are wondering who won the bet and Sakura's heart? Sakura simply stated no one won, and that the rain clouded her vision. So in the end, it was stated Sasuke got Sakura, well, just because he was Sasuke.

"Dammit, bastard!" Naruto yelled, "Just you wait, I'll beat you this time!"

"Just try it, dope."

"Oh, you're on!"

And Sakura trailed behind the two, sighing to herself.

_Damn male pride._

**END.**

Eh, this was before chunnin exams so Sakura still has long hair. :D

July 29, 2006


End file.
